The present invention relates to a contraceptive and diseaseproof hygienic implement, and more particularly to an isolating diseaseproof contraceptive hygienic cover which prevents the peripheral portions around private parts or sexual organs of people from being infected due to skin contact in the process of sexual intercourse.
In Chinese Utility Model No. 942249038, an isolating diseaseproof contraceptive hygienic pants disclosed, which includes a pants body and a separate contraceptive cap. The pants body is fixedly disposed with a fitting tube having a ring member, whereby the contraceptive cap can be fitted to the ring member to engage with the pants body. According to such arrangements, a user must first wear the pants body and then select a suitable contraceptive cap to fit with the pants body. While there are a number of disadvantages associated with such prior art, given as below:
1. It is difficult in manufacture of such contraceptive implement, resulting in high cost of time and labor.
2. It takes away the sensational thrills of sexual intercourse wearing such contraceptive.
3. To put on such implement before sexual intercourse and take it off thereafter takes time, spoiling the moods of love making activities to most people in one aspect; the contraceptive cap is apt to separate from the pants body when suffering violent action force and fails to achieve the diseaseproof and contraceptive effects.
Several other kinds of diseaseproof contraceptive implements are respectively disclosed in Chinese Utility Model No. 92230577.9, entitled "hygienic diseaseproof contraceptive pants", and No. 92227398.7, entitled "simple diseaseproof pants used in cooperation with phallus cap" and No. 92208772.5, entitled "contraceptive and diseaseproof safety cap". Each of the above cited contraceptive implements is composed of a pants body or a so-called private parts protective film and a contraceptive cap which is integrally formed with the pants body or adhered thereto. Although such contraceptive implements are able to prevent the private parts from being contacted and infected during sexual intercourse. It is relatively inconvenient to make use of such implements. For example, the integrally formed pants and contraceptive cap must be worn simultaneously and continuously and once they are worn, in case the contraceptive cap does not suit the user, the cap can not be solely replaced. In addition, the pants body is apt to stick to a user's skin when put on or taken off, so the user can not easily put on/take off and comfortably wear such contraceptive implements.
Furthermore, the aforesaid pants body has a unified thickness and is apt to be crimped in the process of use, rendering the user uncomfortable and resulting in the failure of diseaseproof and contraceptive effects.
To simplify the above cited prior arts and make the users comfortable in wearing and to prevent users from being infected with either venereal diseases or particularly from being attacked by bugs hidden in pubic hairs of human being that can be transmitted during sexual intercourse, the present inventor designs an improved diseaseproof contraceptive.
The present invention is safer than conventional condoms and is easier to put on or remove than pants-like contraceptive. The present invention has several advantages over a traditional condom in diseaseproof functions. The following situations can be effectively improved:
1. It can prevent bugs of all kinds hidden in pubic hairs of human being from transmitting between each other.
2. Venereal diseases caused by bacteria or viruses existing in the secretory liquid in female vagina or accumulated at the bottom end of a condom, still getting people infected, can be prevented.
3. Taking off a condom after sexual intercourse carelessly can result in infection of venereal diseases even though it is very effective in contraceptive function.
4. Infection of skin diseases of all kinds at the private parts of people can be prevented in the process of sexual intercourse.